Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie: The Fanfic
by Ztarlight
Summary: Lookit me! I am so unoriginal that I'm novelizing the Sonic anime. Yay?
1. Default Chapter

Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie - The Fanfic  
  
STARRING:  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Old Man  
The President  
Sara  
Dr. Robotnik  
Metal Robotnik  
Hyper-Metal Sonic  
  
  
Yes people, I am so unoriginal, that not only do I not own the characters, I don't own the plot either! Nope, my ideas are just bombing so badly that I have decided to novelize the Sonic anime for those who have never had the fortunate chance to see it. But by the time this is over, I should've completed some of my hopefully better ideas (like the sequels to "PROJECT: Nightmare" and "What You'd Never Suspect".) Anycrap, enjoy the show, everyone!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
StH: TM - TF  
Prologue  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
Everywhere there was darkness.  
  
The only thing visible against this darkness was the glowing of machines, a wall full of them and their respective knobs and screens; and a blue robot in the middle of the room. He was within a clear capsule, with a light that pulsated to illiminate his body, his golden claw-ish hands, his body, his streamlined red feet, his body, his yellow chest...  
  
A figure stood with the robot in this room. It was difficult to see his form agains the surrounding black abyss, but the glow of the blue robot outlined his huge mustache and reflected off his glasses. He had a raspy voice, which spoke to the robot.  
  
"Finally... the only thing left to be done is to capture the essential life data from your counterpart. Then you will be complete, my Hyper-Metal Sonic!!" He grinned to himself. "When you awaken..."  
  
The robot's red eyes glowed.  
  
"KILL him! AH hahahahahahahaha!!!!" 


	2. Urgent Business

[Hey Vincent... I know it was short, But I'm nowhere near done yet. That just seemed like a good spot to end the Prologue.]  
  
  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie - The Fanfic  
Chapter One: Urgent Business  
  
  
It was another glorious day in the Land of the Sky. The clouds were bright and beautiful, accenting the lush green land that lay below.  
  
Among these clouds was a small pink and blue plane, the engine of which was sputtering. It was headed for a floating island in the distance.  
  
On this island was a large lake amidst some mountains, and one peak stoof out from the rest. It looked more like a volcano, and surrounding it was all sorts of junked items, including a train, a satellite, a satellite dish, and an airplane along with other assorted junk.  
  
To the typical eye, it was a pile of rubbish. But to a blue hedgehog and a two-tailed fox, it was Home.  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower ran out from the airplane to see his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was laying on a green beach chair with purple legs underneath a large red and green umbrella. Next to him was a table that held a glass with a straw, and a radio.  
  
Tails dashed across the sand, hadly containing his excitement. "Sonic! I finally finished it!" He stood in front of the hedgehog. "Isn't it great? It's a jet-propelled body board. C'mon, you wanna try it out?"  
  
Sonic took a sip of his drink. "Not right now, thanks."  
  
"Alright, I'll go use it myself." With a giggle, he headed out to the water.  
  
Sonic grinned and glanced at Tails from behind his black sunglasses. "Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy." With a satisfied sigh, Sonic pulled out a remote control and aimed it at the radio, programming it to play his favorite song. He started to nod his head and tap his feet to the beat.  
  
Tails leaned over the body board and turned it on. It took a few seconds for the jets to warm up, but in no time he was jetting across the lake, leaving a tidal wave in his midst.  
  
Sonic glared from behind his glasses and growled.  
  
Tails screamed and clung to the board as he tried to regain his balance. Shakily, he stood up and smiled, laughing. "Ha ha ha! Weeee!!" He sped by the shore, splashing a wave over his blue hero again. Sonic lifted his glasses and blinked in confusion at his kitsune partner.  
  
Tails giggled. "Hey, come out here, Sonic!" He balanced on his left arm. "It's okay if you don't swim! You should give it a try!"  
  
"Just don't show off so much that you forget to look where you're going!" Sonic sighed and leaned back on his chair, letting the sunglasses fall back on his nose. Then he head a crashing noise. "Huh?" He sat back up and surveyed the lake.  
  
He saw Tail's form jet from behind a cove and heard him screaming. Sonic winced. He didn't feel like getting up, and... Well, Tails was getting bigger. "It's probably nothing," he assured himself and lay back down.  
  
"SONIC! Help me!"  
  
Sonic's ear twitched as Tails' screams.  
  
"Wake up Sonic! C'mon, help! Eh? HELP ME!!"  
  
Sonic growled furiously. "SHUT UP, TAILS!!! Uh?!" His eyes widened at his partner.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tails turned up the body board speed as fast as it would go to try to get away from the grey plane with a pink windshield that was following him. He had to jump into the water to avoid getting his head chopped off by the propeller. The plane flew over the beach and through the trees, knocking over Sonic's beach sanctuary from the gust of wind.  
  
Tails hovered over his blue idol, looking ashamed. "Sonic... are you alright, Sonic?"  
  
The sand settled, and Sonic stood there with his eyes closed, rubbing his nose. "I'm fine, just fine. So, who's that?" He looked at the plane and it's occupant.  
  
An aged owl wearing a blue shirt, blue hat, red boots, and swirly glasses waved from his seat as his vehicle veered wildly. "Hi Sonic! I have some news for you!!"  
  
Sonic groaned. "Oh, not that Old Man again. Count me out."  
  
Tails frowned. "Sonic, we've got to do something to help him."  
  
"You're the one who can fly; you do something!!" Sonic went back to setting up his chair and umbrella.  
  
Tails glared and went airbourne. "You're no HEEELLLLPP!" he shouted in Sonic's ear, startling him. "Fine. I can rescue the Old Man all by myself!" He followed the our of control rocket. "Siiiiirrr!!!"  
  
The Old Man turned to his right. "Oh, it's you, Tails. It's nice to see you! I have some urgent business with Master Sonic and that's why I'm here today."  
  
"You have more important things to worry about right now -- your rocket's on fire!!"  
  
The Old Man looked at his engine in the back and screamed. "Ahh! No wonder it's getting warm!"  
  
Tails reached out for the rear fin. "Just hold on and keep it going steady. I'll fix it for you!"  
  
Before Tails could grab hold, part of the engine exploded, sending the kitsune flying backwards. "Woah! Grah, I'm not gonna give up that easy!!"  
  
Back on the beach, Sonic had just finished setting up his chair when the plane flew by again, Tails on his tail. Sonic's relaxation spot scattered across the sand once more.  
  
Tails quickly caught up the the rocket and landed on the left wing, balancing the vehicle.  
  
"very impressive, Tails!"  
  
Tails gave a peace sign. "Thanks. I had some good practice before on my body board."  
  
The Old Man chuckled. "Lucky for me!"  
  
Tails looked ahead and gasped. "Sir? Sir?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" He pointed ahead.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The Old Man leaned forward and adjusted his glasses, focusing clearly on the cliff he was about to crash into. Tails screamed.   
  
Echoing across the lake to the ears of a blue hedgehog setting up his equipment, a single cry was heard....  
  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIICCC!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic gasped.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation he sped across the shore, leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. He pounced on a ledge of the cliff and quickly plotted his next move as he leapt high in the air. With a slight grunt, he dashed sideways across the mountain toward the plane.  
  
Tails froze in shock as they moved ever closer to impact.  
  
Sonic gritted his teeth and ran faster, maneuvering a figure eight before going into a full blown Spin Dash. He slammed into the plane full force, causing it to explode. He grabbed the Old Man in his left hand and Tails in the other, and used the explosion to give him an extra boost as he jumped to safety.  
  
Tails gripped ever tight to his friend's hand. "Sonic, thank you!"  
  
The cobalt speedster nodded and winked in reply.  
  
===  
  
Back on the shore near the airplane-house, Sonic and Tails stood with the Old Man, who was horribly shaken from the incident. "Old Man? Hey, Old Man..." Sonic tried to talk to the owl, but all he got in response was more whimpering. Sonic sighed, knowing he would have to do something to wake him up.  
  
A crabby walked by. Sonic picked it up and placed it near the Old Man's foot. Tails stifled a giggle, catching on to what Sonic had planned. The crabby, upset with being moved, clipped its claws on the nearest thing -- the Old Man's toe -- and then went of on his merry way.  
  
The pinch startled the Old Man, who screamed in shock and then calmed down.  
  
Sonic held out a finger in disapproval. "Old Man, those things are dangerous. Stop riding them!"  
  
The Old Man stood up. "What are you taking about, Mr. Sonic? I know how to handle them." He looked to the sky, grinning triumphantly. "I ealize I'm a little older now, but back in my day, I was quite the racer. Believe me, I was pretty popular with the ladies!" He chuckled at his fond memories.  
  
Tails leaned forward. "Mister, didn't you say you had some urgent business?  
  
"Oh right! It's a real emregency!" The Old Man toyed with his fingers. "You see, the President..." He squawked wildly and ran over to Sonic's side, and calmed down. "Eh............ the President..."  
  
Sonic and Tails fell over, then hopped back up. "He wants us to come to the presidential house right away." Sonic finished.  
  
"That's it! That's it!" The owl yelled hysterically. "Please hurry!"  
  
"You know, it might've been easier if you had just called to tell us that."  
  
The Old Man chuckled nervously. "I could've done that to, eh heh heh..."  
  
===  
  
The pile of garabge along the mountain held one other secret: Tails's workshop. Part of the mountainside opened to reveal a collapsable runway, which at one end, the red bi-plane TORNADO sat. Underneath them, a metal hook had gripped onto the underside of the plane, which would help launch them into the air. Tails sat in the cockpit donning a helmet with goggles, and Sonic stood on top. They looked down at the Old Man, who was waving goodbye to them with a pink handkerchief. Too bad he was facing the wrong way.  
  
"Old Man!" Sonic called down. "Take care of this place while we're gone!"  
  
"Of course. You can count on me!"   
  
"Sure we can," Sonic quipped sarcastically. He turned around to the two-tailed pilot. "Ready to go, Tails?"  
  
A thumbs-up sign. "Right!" He pressed a few buttons and gripped a lever in each hand. The hook activated and the duo was flung off into the afternoon sky.  
  
The Old Man, now facing the right direction, waved his handkerchief at the fading form. "Bon voyage, kids." And he laughed heartily. 


	3. Seige at the Capital!

StH: TM - TF  
Chapter Two: Seige at the Capitol!  
  
  
  
Location: SOUTH ISLAND  
  
  
Also in the Land of the Sky was another floating paradise, this one much larger than Sonic's homefront. It was well developed, with skyscrapers of all shapes and sizes rising up to meet the horizon. Towards the center of the island was a large green estate, upon which a white house with a domed center sat: the home of the President of Planet Freedom, and Sonic and Tails' destination.   
  
"Mr. President, what's the urgent business?" Sonic asked upon his arrival.  
  
The large green chair behind the desk was turned away from him. An evil laugh soon escaped the person behind the chair, and he whirled around, revealing himself to be none other than the notorious Dr. Robotnik! "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Good to see you again, Sonic!"  
  
Tails glared. "It's Dr. Robotnik!"  
  
"Please accept a small token of my gratitude for coming all this way to see me!"  
  
Behind Sonic and Tails, several heavily armoured soldiers carrying large guns appeared and aimed their weapons at our heroes. Sonic and Tails easily dogged the fire and attacked them, dispatching of the threat before landing gracefully on their feet in front of the President's desk, the robots collapsing on the floor behind them as they landed. "That's a funny way to thank us!" Sonic commented. He jumped into a spin dash and was about to slam into Robotnik.  
  
"Sonic, stop!" A man in a white suit begged as he was held back by guards. "Sonic, for the sake of my daughter and everyone else, listen to him!"  
  
Sonic glanced at the President and his daughter, then turned to glare at his nemisis. "That's a dirty trick, Robotnik!"  
  
The scientist just chuckled to himself.  
  
Tails leapt onto the desk and pointed accusingly at Dr. Robotnik. "No fair! You kidnapped the President and Sara so you could hold them for ransom and take over South Island, didn't you!?"  
  
Robotnik laughed and jumped over the desk, getting a good look at all the occupants of the room. "Do you think I'm capable of something that underhanded? ME?"  
  
"YES!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Oh!" He fell over, then bounced back up. "Now Sonic, I've got the upper hand. This is about the entire planet of Freedom so you'd better do what I say!"  
  
Sonic turned away. "No way!"  
  
Robotnik grinned evilly and waltzed over to Sara, a young girl wearing a yellow top and matching mini skirt, with a pink jacket and boots. Atop her brown hair was a hat that was pink in the front, and yellow in the back, making it appear that she had kitty ears. Her long brown tail twitched, and her blue eyes winced. Robotnik lightly held her chin. "Don't you care about pretty young Sara?"  
  
Sara whimpered against the cold steel of the robot around her. "Help me, Daddy!"  
  
The President looked helplessly at his daughter. "Little Sara.... Sonic, please listen to whatever Robotnik has to say!"  
  
Sonic sighed and lay on his back on the desk, propping himself up with his elbows. "Oh, alright. Give me the scoop, Robotnik."  
  
Robotnik grinned joyously. "Thank you Sonic; I will." Then his expression turned serious. "As you both now..." he held up a hologram of the planet, "Planet Freedom is made up of two dimensions: The Outer World -- the one you live in -- is known as the Land of the Sky."  
  
"Tell us something we DON'T know!" Sonic quipped.  
  
Robotnik growled. "Shut up! Heed me!" He focused back on his hologram. "And the inner dimension is known as the Land of Darkness. There I lived peacefully in a utopian city called Robotropolis..." The eggman recalled his city... the many buildings embedded in a mountain side, with lights in the shape of his face, "...Until, Metal Robotnik came out of nowhere and attacked my peaceful city with a battalion of demonic robots! They conquered us and drove me out of my home."  
  
But, there was more. "Metal Robotnik then sabotaged the robot generator which creates the high voltage electricity for the entire city. It is running uncontrollably, and there is no place to store this... excess electricity," He paused, searching for the right words.  
  
"According to my calculations, if the robot generator isn't stopped by sunrise tomorrow, there will be a giant explosion!" His right ear twitched. "Eh? Ohhh..."  
  
All around him, everyone - including his robot guards - had fallen peacefully asleep on the floor, save Sonic and Tails, who curled up on the desk. Robotnik growled. "Fine! Don't blame me when THIS happens!" He pulled out a pin and jammed it into his hologram, making it explode with a loud BANG!  
  
It did indeed wake everyone else, but left an unexpected cloud of smoke and char all over Robotnik's face.  
  
The President was worried. "How can we stop this terrible thing from happening, Robotnik?"  
  
"There's only one thing TO do. Someone has to get through Metal Robotnik's traps, go into Robotropolis, and stop that generator before sunrise!!"  
  
He turned to Sonic and pointed accusingly at the blue hedgehog. "And it should be the fastest one here!!!"  
  
"Fuh gedda boudit!" Sonic sneered as he lay on the desk, poking his nose. "You created that stupid contraption in the first place! Why should *I* have to run around cleaning up YOUR messes?"  
  
The President panicked at Sonic's harsh words. "Oh no no!" He ran over to the desk and fell to his knees. "Sonic, please do it!" he begged. "You're the only one who can save South Island and the entire Planet Freedom!"  
  
Sara, following her father's example, ran to his side and dropped in front of Sonic, clasping her hands together. "Sonic, I don't care what happens to Robotnik or Daddy but please... just do this for the two of us..."  
  
That caught some of Sonic's attention. Still, he was skeptical. He hopped on the floor. "Someone tell me why I should trust Robotnik when 99 out of 100 times he's lying?"  
  
Tails jumped off the desk. "But what if this is that one other time?"  
  
"Huh?" Sonic frowned in thought. That was true...  
  
"Please, Sonic?" Sara asked.  
  
"Please Sonic!" The President begged.  
  
Sonic sighed. What choice did he really have? "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Tails smiled. "Sonic..."  
  
Before he could finish, Robotnik stepped in the kitsune's view of his blue idol and leaned over. "You need to take this with you, Tails." He slapped something on the fox's left wrist. "It's a navigator. As long as you have that with you, it should take you to Robotropilis..." he stood upright. "...Using the shortest and fastest route."  
  
Tails looked up and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you, Robotnik."  
  
Sonic crossed his arms, getting quite bored with the preparations. "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
A nod from the young fox.  
  
Within moments, the duo was back aboard the TORNADO once again, with Tails all dressed up in his pilot garb. After they had been flying for a few minutes, Sonic placed his hands behind his head and talked to his friend. "Tails, do you actually trust that ridicolous little gadget that Robitnik built for you?" he shouted into the wind. "He's not exactly trustworthy. He could've put a bomb for us in there!"  
  
Tails knew that Sonic was right, except... "But Dr. Robotnik is the only person who knows where Robotropolis is, so we have to use his navigator and hope it works!"  
  
"I guess so," Sonic replied, still sounding uncertain.  
  
Tails sighed and looked over his shoulder at the President's house behind him. "Gee, I hope the President and Sara are doing alright...." 


	4. Introduction to Darkness

[Forgive the long wait for this. I had it all written down; I was just too lazy to type it up. But I'm back now, with a nice, long chappie. You can resume the applause. XD]  
  
StH: TM - TF  
Chapter Three: Introduction to Darkness  
  
  
  
The President and Sara were doing just fine, in fact. His Presidency was napping at his desk while Sara and Robotnik battled in a game of virtual wrestling. The "Sara" character delivered a swift kick to the "Robotnik" character's stomach, then rolled away before he could grab her. "Robotnik" whirled around and grabbed "Sara" and was about to slam her into the floor of the wrestling ring, but she escaped from his grasp. "Sara" kicked hard, but was pointed in the wrong direction, giving "Robotnik" anouthg time to grabd her firmly and fling her onto the floor, knocking out her health meter. "Robotnik" jumped up in down in celebration, while Robotnik laughed as he watched.  
  
Sara lay on the floor and kicked wildly. "No no on on!" It's not fair! You always beat me everytime!" She quickly sat up, calming down. "Alright, one more," she spoke confidently.  
  
Robotnik stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Just give up! We've already played a hundred times!"  
  
Sara smirked. "I'll stop being your hostage..." she threatened.  
  
Robotnik winced, sighed, and sat back down, picking up the controller. "...Alright, one more," he spoke as sara let out a mocking "Hahaha!"  
  
  
Across the endless blue sky, Tails remained in good control of his plane, while Sonic still held his perch, looking bored as ever.  
  
  
Once again, Robotnik was able to knock out "Sara's" health meter by having "Robotnik" deliver a hard body slam.  
  
Sara threw another tantrum on the floor. "NO NO, you beat me again! I can't win this stupid game!!" She sat up an scoffed. "Fine."  
  
Robotnik stood up and glared. "Wha?"  
  
"I quit."  
  
He fell over.  
  
Sara crossed her ams. "I wanna go for a drive."  
  
"Absolutely NOT."  
  
"No no, I WANT to!" Sara whined. "Take me on a drive now!!"  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, an explosion occured from the wall to the left of them. In the midst of the fading cloud of dust stood a large robot... well, it's stomach anyway. The round door slid back, revealing a compartment lined with blinking buttons and levers of all shapes, sizes, and colours.  
  
The President, now awake, gasped at this inturion on his home. "Oh, what is this?"  
  
Sara clasped her hands together in glee. "Yahoo!" she cried out, jumping up and running over to the machine. "Yeah, this is GREAT, Robotnik! I get to drive first!"  
  
The old scientist chuckled to himself.  
  
"Oh wow..." Sara whispered in awe as she poked at a few button.  
  
Robotnik gasped and bounced inside the machine, pulling Sara away from the console. "No, Sara, don't touch that! Wait, stop! Don't play with it! Stop it, Sara!" He managed to hit the button that shut the door.  
  
The President gasped and leaned over his desk. "No, stop!" He reached out towards the robot from behind a guard holding a picket sign that read GOODBYE SARA in blue lettering. "Come back, Sara!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sonic and Tails were still flying, making their way towards the Land of Darkness. The wind pressed hard against the TORNADO, suddenly growing colder and colder by the second. The pressure of the rushing air made it difficult for Tails to remain in complete control, and the TORNADO went charging through a cloud.  
  
"Woah!" Sonic cried out, unexpecting the white puff and the gust of cold air. He glanced downwards to see a gray swirling cloud with a black hole towards the center. "That must be the entrance to the Land of Darkness!" he called out to Tails. "Right below us!"  
  
The TORNADO started to shake slightly. "We're hitting some rough winds here!" Tails called back in reply. "I'm having trouble keeping it steady. Hang on, Sonic!" With that, Tails took a breath and grit his teeth, swerving the TORNADO around and piloting it plummetting straight down into the hole. Sonic, who was still on top with no restraints, had to grab onto the top wing of the plane, slowly slipping as the TORNADO gained speed.  
  
Tails kept a steady eye on his maps and on Sonic. "Keep hanging on; we're almost through!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
Sonic groaned and gripped to the plane tighter. His knuckles hurt something awful, but for the sake of everything he had, he held on with all his might.  
  
Eventually, Tails was able to upright the plane, but he was going so fast he lost control. The bi-plane TORNADO splashed into a lake, skimmed across the top, and came to a crash stop about 10 feet into the shore, positioned upside-down.  
  
Sonic coughed and crawled away from the wreakage. "Hey Tails..." he stood up and coughed. "Tails, are you alright?"  
  
Two tiny little gloves emerged from beneath the fallen plane. They pulled along the ground to reveal the young kitsune attached to them. "I'm fine, but..." he said, standing up and taking off his helmet and goggles, "I'm worried about the TORNADO though." His gaze shifted to the scene behind Sonic, and he gasped. Sonic too, looked around and gasped in awe.  
  
The area in which they had landed was dark and barren, much like that of an ancient volcano wasteland, but beyond the first mountain was an endless plain that stretched as far as the eye could to, right up to a snow-capped mountain that rose to meet the sky.  
  
Sonic gazed in awe. "The Land of Darkness..."  
  
Behind him, the young kitsune tapped at his navigator and grinned. "That means Robotropolis is just on the other side of those mountains!"  
  
A grin in return. "Then let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Together they stood at the edge of the cliff, triumphant and ready to face any obstacle. Sonic the Hedgehog, and Miles "Tails" Prower at his side. Sonic sped down the side of the mountain, Tails right on his heels, both ready for anything. The side of the mountain jutted out, forming a curve. Sonic use the curve to launch himself over the landscape, where he picked up so much speed he seemed to disappear.  
  
Into the forest. Sonic and Tails sped through with incredible fluidity and grace, but before long they came across some spike traps. Not a problem for True Blue, who leapt over each one with ease, destroying a few in the process.  
  
The next obstacle was a stip of jagged-edged mountains that rose up to meet our heros. Tails could simply fly over them, but for Sonic, the method of overcoming the giant rocks was a little more difficult. He sprung from left to right, bouncing off the flat sides of the mini-mountains, when he spotted a caterkiller flying to his right, just up ahead.  
  
The caterkiller spotted him, too. It slowed down, then sped forward and curved around in a semi-circle, jaws open, ready for a hedgehog snack. Sonic, however, had a different plan in mind. He leapt with as much force as he could muste, and just before the caterkiller could close its jaws, Sonic dove into a Triple Spin, carving that overgrown worm like a Thanksgiving turkey.  
  
Before long, the mountain chain ended, and Sonic found himself along a grassy plain, storm clouds building in the distance. It gave the land a silence that was TOO quiet... Sonic looked back to see if Tails was still there. He was... and so was an onslaught of buzzbombers!  
  
The yellow-jacketed drones flew after the heroic pair, aiming their stingers and firing out white laser bullets. Tails screamed as he tried to avoid them.  
  
"Tails, something is wrong here!" Sonic cried as he ran. "I bet Robotnik purposely picked the route with the most traps for us!"  
  
The orange kitsune poked at the navigator. "But this really is the most direct way!" He looked up and pointed in front of them. "There should even be a warp zone coming right ahead of us!"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Moving with agility like never seen before, out heroes raced against the wind, into the warp zone, and away from danger. it was a swirl of green, yellow, blue, red, all colours imaginable, swiriling against a bluw warped background. Then they flew out of the portal, and landed on the ground in an ancient city, where they quickly caught their breath and stood up to look around.  
  
Buildings piled towards the sky, stories and stories high, ivy creeping along their sides. Typical city signed, such as "One Way" and "Yield" were still intact, vines making their way to the top. A "Walk/Don't Walk" sign flashed, as well as a streetlight which changed from green to red, although the cars that ran through their intersections had long since faded away.  
  
Sonic and Tails stood up, taking in the old city around them. "what does it say about this place?" Sonic inquired of his two-tailed partner.  
  
"We just exited the warp zone, so according to the navigator..." Tails toyed with tbe buttons once more, "These are the Ancient Relics."  
  
Sonic was astounded. "Ancient Relics? These? I never knew the Land of Darkness looked anything like this..."  
  
"But Robotropolis is suppossed to be really close by!" Tails exclaimed. "Let's got somewhere high up and see if we can see it from there!"  
  
"Good idea." Sonic bounced off the side of a few buildings and swirlied around an especially tall one, with an antennae at the top. He perched himself on top of the antennae and gazed westward. "Look!" he exclaimed to Tails, who was just reaching the viewpoint, "The Relics are sinking right into the ocean."  
  
"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "I bet it's because the robot generator is out of control and causing reactions under the ground!"  
  
"Right!" Sonic agreed. "We should hurry."  
  
Tail grinned, happy that Sonic thought he was right. Just then, a large blot of lightning slashed through the clouds behind them, lighting up the sky and leaving a rumble of thunder in it's wake. "WAAAHHHH!" Tails cried and clung to Sonic. "I'M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back blow on the ground, Sonic began to run through the ancient city streets, Tails flying happily along. "Tails, we just have to go straight, right?"  
  
"That's what the navigator says..."  
  
Sonic nodded and turned his focus to the road ahead. He caught a gleam out of the corner of his eyes, like a star-shaped light, but is quickly disappeared, so he disregarded it. Then the light returned, and started to grow as it rapidly approached him and Tails. It exploded as it made contact wiht Sonic's stomach, sending both of them realing back. "WOAH!"  
  
Evil laughter began to echo its way across the old city. Lightning crackled, revealing a large, shadowed figure standing high above Sonic and Tails, the figure fading as the light vanished. Tails whimpered and ducked behind Sonic.  
  
Another lightning flash, another bought of laughter, and another view of the shadowed figure. This time, the form did not fade after the light left, and the tall, fat robot was easily seen by our heroes.  
  
Tails gasped. "That thing's Metal Robotnik!"  
  
The large robot laughed. "That is correct. I am Metal Robotnik. Congratulations on your prowess on navigating through my traps."  
  
Sonic glared. "We don't have time to play little games with you. Get out of our way!"  
  
"It's not going to be that easy!" Metal robotnik growled as he aimed his gun at them.  
  
Sonic decidede to tease him. "Nyah!!" he cried before didging the bullets.  
  
Tails, picking up on what Sonic was pleanning, turned around and slapped his but at Metal Robotnik, giggling.  
  
"What!?" Metal Robotnik cried, firing at Tails. Sonic appeard by his face and stuck his tounge out. "Hey, quit it!" he fired at Sonic, but the hedgehog moved away in time.  
  
The posing-and-running strategy continued for a few more rounds, then Sonic found Metal Robotnik offguard, and landed a Triple Spin to his head, only to severely damage his foot. "Oww..." he said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" Metal Robotnik cried triumphantly. "You can't break through this polimar alloy!"  
  
Tails, who was still unharmed, waved his arms wildly in Metal Robotnik's face. Growling, Metal Robotnik reached up to punch Tails, but the kitsune dodged, leaving Metal Robotnik to punch himself. He groaned in pain.  
  
Sonic and Tails were both on the ground now, laughing themselves into tears.  
  
Metal Robotnik growled. "I'll get you!" He aimed his gun again. Screaming, our heroic duo dashed around the corner and took cover behind a bus. "You can't hide from me!" He declrared as he rounded the corner. "Come here!" he fired in random directions.  
  
This was all very dissuading to Sonic. "We don't have time to mess around with some robot! Where's Robotropolis from here?"  
  
"Just a second..." Tails poked at his navigator. "Thay way!" he yelled, pointing forward. "Just past that highway."  
  
Sonic got into a running stance, giving a thumbs-up to Tails. "Good. Let's go, Tails!  
  
Tails hopped to his feet, getting all the more excited. "Let's do it Sonic!"  
  
In the meantime, Metal Robotnik was still on the lookout for the hedgehog and his little fox friend. "Robotnik!" he heard Sonic call. Metal Robotnik turned around to see them standing up on a highway, Tails making dopey faces.  
  
"We have some business to take care of," Sonic continued, "but we can finish this game when we get back!"  
  
Metal Robotnik lunged forward, causing Sonic and Tails to gasp in shock. The egg-bellied robot leaned forward and grunted, making jet packs pop out of its back. It flew towards the bridge where our heroes were standing.  
  
"Oh no! JUMP!" They cried in unison.  
  
"I didn't know that thing could fly!" Sonic exclamined as he started to run down the highway.  
  
In and out the tunnels, dark caverns and wde open freeways, these secenes pulsated in Sonic' field of vision as he dashed away down the abandonded highway. The tunnels at last left in the dust, Metal Robotnik started to fire at his enemies, Tails screaming as each one nearly hit him. Sonic grimaced and sped up, trying to avoid getting blasted. Tails, unprepared for Sonic's speed burst, fell behind as Metal Robotnik started to catch up. He reached out and tried to grab Tails.  
  
"Sonic! Help me!" he cried.  
  
"Tails!" Sonic fell back and reached out his arm. "Grab onto me!"  
  
"Right!" Tails obeyed. He giggled, happy to be safe, but as Sonic sped up again to make it to the docks on the outskirts of the ancient city, he cried out on surpsie. "Woah!"  
  
Metal Robotnik, tired of not being able to make any hits, released a rocket with a spike-ball as the head from a compartment located where his heat would be... if Metal Robotnik HAD a heart. It missed our heroes, but made contact with the bridge up ahead, creating a MASSIVE hole that lead down into the ocean below.  
  
Sonic could hardly stop in time. He teetered dangerously over the edge as he tried to balance on the tips of his toes. Tails whirled his tails wildly in the hope he could pull them both back on the highway. Eventually, his efforts suceeded.  
  
Sonic's sneakers glowed a bright red and started to smoke as he lay on his back, panting wildly, trying to catch his breath. Tails lay next to him, smiling, just grateful that he was able to assist Sonic in some way. "That was close!" Sonic gasped.  
  
Metal Robotnik, however, since he didn't need to breathe, was not out of breath, and still right behind them. "Don't think you're safe yet! I'm well aware that neither one of you can swim!" With that, he fired his gun at the edge of the highway, breaking apart the concerete and sending Sonic and Tails to their deaths in the cold, murky water below.  
  
Oh, but don't let that get you down. You know very well that Sonic the Hedgehog does not just die like that.Wwhen he goes out, he goes out with style, and falling off a bridge isn't exactly anything special, which is why he would not go out. Instead, he and Tails were able to grab on to some protruding steel beams, making coughing noises, and as Sonic said, "I can't; I'm drowning!" The rubble hitting the water made it seem as if they had fallen in, when in reality, they were as dry as a fresh clean pair of socks. (o.O Okay, that was a bad similie.)  
  
Metal Robotnik laughed to himself. "Now I've finally gotten those two out of the way." He walked away, his metal clanning footsteps slowly fading.  
  
Tails gasped, then grinned. "I think it worked."  
  
Sonic nodded and grinned in return. "Yeah, let's go!"  
  
Another bolt of lightning sparked up, and Tails leapt off of his beam and into Sonic's embrace. "Ahhh!!"  
  
Sonic sighed. "Why me?"  
  
They managed to get back onto solid ground, landing on an area of land by the dock that stretched away from the highway. They tiptoed a softly as they could.  
  
"I can SEE you!!"  
  
Tails leapt about 6 feet in the air. "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Metal Robotnik poked his head out over the top. "You didn't think I'd fall for a stupid trick like that, did you?" He turned around and started to fire at them again, this time he was firing a beige coloured substance, and it wasn't coming from his main gun, but rather, his rear end.  
  
Sonic and Tails panicked and started to run away. A bullet of this sunstance landed on sonic's head. Sonic tried to pull it off, finding it to be some sort of goo. "What IS this stuff?!"  
  
Tails tried his best to dodge the streams of goo flying at him. Another lightning bolt crashed, causing him to cly out in fear, throwing him offguard. He flung back against a fence wnas became caught in the goo. "HELP SONIC!"  
  
Sonic whirled around. "Tails!"  
  
Metal Robotnik laughed evilly. "Say cheese!!" he cried as he aimed another spike-rocket.  
  
Seen from the distance, a large white light engulfed the dock, sending shockwaves out for a long distance. They were so strong that they even prompted a red echidna wearing a cowboy hat to pop out of the ground and see what was going on. He gazed out over at the city for a moment. "Huh?" he questioned to himself, then ducked back into the hole he came up from. 


	5. Enter Knuckles

StH: TM - TF  
Chapter Four: Enter Knuckles  
  
  
  
Metal Robotnik pointed his gun at Tails. "Now you're the only one left to take care of."  
  
Tails, while undoubtedly helpless, was still strong in spirit. "There's no way you could've gotten rid of Sonic that easily with those missiles!"  
  
A small spark of light shone in the distance. Tails caught this out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "I told you!"  
  
"Not so fast, Metal Robotnik!" Sonic cried. He was riding on the missile, and had curved it's path so it would fly directly into Metal Robotnik. Sonic gracefully leapt off the rocket and landed, watching the flying bomb crash into his nemesis.  
  
Sonic was blown back by the explosion. He kept his eyes shut, until he felt cold, wet needles hitting his back.   
  
Rain.  
  
It had started to rain.  
  
Pretty hard, too.  
  
The smoke began to clear.  
  
Sonic stood upright and opened his eyes, ready to strike again when he discovered he couldn't move. When he was blown back, he had landed in a piece of the goo. He struggled, trying his best to free himself.  
  
Tails watched in horror as the piece of land that Sonic was standing on was beginning to fall apart. "Sonic, look!"  
  
Sonic looked down to see the ocean water wash up over the tips of his shoes. "This is bad!"  
  
And to make things worse, a pulsating humming sound emerged from the fading smoke. It was coming from Metal Robotnik, who was still alive. He stepped hard against the ground, sending shockwaves that caused Sonic's land to sink even deeper. "Ohh..." he groaned.  
  
"You might have the fastest feet in the world," Metal Robotnik buzzed, "But now, you're just a normal hedgehog! I'll make sure you never make it to Robotropolis!!" He stomped on the ground again.  
  
Tails struggled against his trap. "Sonic! I can save you!"  
  
But the sad truth was, young Tails could not. The goo had a good hold on him, as it did on Sonic, and Metal Robotnik was well aware of this. He aimed his gun at the blue hedgehog and prepared to fire. Little did he know that there was some underground activity occurring, and a red streak shot out of the cement base of the dock and right into Metal Robotnik's cannon. The force of the impact was enough to knock the giant robot over. The red streak, satisfied with his work, flew over to assist Tails by pulling the goo away.  
  
"Knuckles!" The young kitsune cried in happiness.  
  
"Hurry and save Sonic!" was his reply. Tails nodded and jumped up, ready for action, but could not get his tails to function, and so he fell to the ground, landing flat on his face. He looked behind him and saw that his tails were partially glued together. "This is bad... with my tails stuck together, I can't fly!"  
  
He had to do something. But what? Tails looked over at Knuckles, who was repeatedly bashing against Metal Robotnik, causing him to fall apart. "That's it!" Tails gasped. He dashed forward and grabbed a rectangle-shaped piece of sheet metal and used it as a body board, twirling his tails the best he could. "Sonic!" he called, "I'm coming!"  
  
Metal Robotnik looked down. "How did you escape?" He saw another red flash. "Huh?"  
  
Knuckles glid towards Metal Robotnik with as much speed as he could. At the last second, he flipped his body around and delivered a hard kick to the side of Metal Robotnik's face. "HYAH!"  
  
By this time, Sonic's land had fallen deeper, to where his face barely reached over the surface. Tails had arrived and gripped tightly to his left hand, pulling with all his might. "C'mon, Sonic, I know you can do it!"  
  
Sonic wriggled his legs under the water, trying to free his feet from the gooey mess.  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles was busy in his fight against Metal Robotnik. He ran around in circles, trying to stay two steps ahead of the goo firepower. It was working, until the very last shot.  
  
"Now I'M stuck!" he complained.  
  
Metal Robotnik cocked his gun's barrel, but nothing came out. "Huh? Out of bullets... you are lucky, aren't you? But NOT. LUCKY. ENOUGH!!" he swung his hand down and swooped up Knuckles, gripping him tightly. Knuckles groaned and squirmed, trying to escape.  
  
Tails kept pulling. With all he had, he would not let Sonic die!  
  
Then something surged through Sonic. He suddenly felt this amazing energy, and it gave him the strength to respond to Tails' efforts. He flew out of the water, high into the air. During his hangtime, he surveyed his red ally in the hands of the enemy, and decided to alleviate the problem by cutting right through the wrist of the hand that held Knuckles captive.  
  
The right hand of Metal Robotnik fell the the ground and released Knuckles, who hopped to his feet, unharmed. Sonic came up beside him. "Thanks pal, I owe you one," he said to the echidna.  
  
Knuckles grinned. "I think we're even."  
  
Metal Robotnik saw that he was outnumbered. He opened his jets packs, creating a gusting wind that fell upon our heroes. "Eh heh, it's no matter." He started to rise into the air.  
  
"Trying to tun away?" Sonic yelled into the wind. "I won't letcha', Metal Robotnik!"  
  
"Don't worry," he called as he flew away, "We will meet again soon."  
  
Sonic grimaced. He did not want to have to fight Metal Robotnik again, since he would probably be at full power again if he let him get away. Luckily, Knuckles had an idea. He motioned to Tails, who was picking the last bit of goo off his tails. "Sonic, grab ahold." The echidna gripped Sonic's arm and flew him into the sky, where with a strong hand, Knuckles swung the hedgehog towards Metal Robotnik. "There!"  
  
Sonic dove into a Triple Spin, cutting right through the robot and emerging out on the other side. Tails, following Knuckles' lead, grabbed Sonic's hand, and flung him back, where he repeated the same attack. Then Knuckles flung him back to Tails.  
  
That proved to be more than Metal Robotnik could handle. The smoking robot lost control and crashed into the middle of the sea.  
  
Knuckles flew up to where Sonic and Tails were and did a special handshake with Sonic. "My man... cool!" Sonic said.   
  
"Yeah," Knuckles agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Off in the distance, Metal Robotnik splashed into the center of the lake, landing stomach-side up. The edge of the rounded appendage creaked, and opened like a door. Sara and Robotnik poked their heads out, blinking in surprise.  
  
Robotnik hopped out, his clothes torn at the leg and near the belt, glaring and raising a fist towards the sky. "Sonic better enjoy his victory now, because once he gets to Robotropolis, he'll have to fight something FAR more evil than Metal Robotnik!" He threatened.  
  
Sara growled and grabbed a pipe from inside the robot's wreckage, jumping out and smacking Robotnik hard over the head with it. "What do you mean, 'worse than Metal Robotnik'? Are you talking about yourself? You better keep you hands off my Sonic or I'll never forgive you!!"  
  
Robotnik could not say anything in reply; his head hurt too much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By now, the rain had stopped, and the trio had made their way safely up to higher ground, which was the top of a building where Knuckles had left his sack of goods. Sonic and Tails stood with their backs to the West, facing their echidna friend.  
  
"Thanks for saving us there, Knuckles!" Sonic said.  
  
Knuckles shrugged. "Yeah, that's one more job I won't get paid for. But I've known you for a while, so I'll just put in on your tab, and you can pay me back later on."  
  
Tails smiled. "So are you going back to treasure hunting now?"  
  
"Of course!" Knuckles replied without missing a beat. "Finding treasure is my absolute favorite pastime!" He let out a chuckle to show his happiness. "Ha!"  
  
The clouds in the West dispersed, letting through the bright, rich rays of the setting sun. Knuckles held his hand over his face to block the glare. Sonic and Tails craned their necks around to see the red-gold orb sinking below the mountains in the distance.  
  
"The sun's already setting..." Tails said with slight worry. "We're starting to run out of time!"  
  
Knuckles reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on. He peered into the distance. "What's that? Look at it."  
  
As the sun was fading, small white dots were emerging into view as they shone on the side of the mountain. An image began to form from the lights, one that easily resembled Dr. Robotnik's face.  
  
"That must be Robotropolis!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"Scaaary." Replied his blue ally.  
  
Just then the ground shook again, giving enough of a warning to Sonic and Tails that the generator situation was beginning to get worse. "I hope you see you again soon, Knuckles!" Sonic managed to speak before he zipped away.  
  
"See ya'!" Knuckles called to Sonic's fading figure, tapping his nose with his finger.  
  
Tails hopped in the air, whirling his tails. "We'll see you later Knuckles. Bye!" He followed in Sonic's wake.  
  
Knuckles ripped off his glasses with one hand, closing them with a *click*. "Hmm..." 


End file.
